Holy Dark
by Cocinera
Summary: He lost all memories. But not dreams. The ghost in the dream wanted to end him, to break him down. Then why was there this ghost in front of him? Was this even real. ShikaNeji. Unbeta.


**Holy Dark**

**.**

**Author:**

**Cocinera**

**.**

**.**

**-CHAPTER ONE-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Ghost don't hunt you down, Son" _Shikaku was wise, " _Let Asuma go."_

Simple as that. It changed nothing. It happen to every single shinobi.

"_This ghost is not Asuma, Dad." _He laughed bitterly. _"And shit, if he kills me. I damn deserve it. Because I turned my back." _

"_This is a job. When comrades go mad, you have no option."_

"_Yeah, whatever." _He shrugged.

He still heard the screams. Before the AMBU took Neji to the Ambu quarter for interrogation and much worse…

"_Damn you Nara! How could you?" _He didn't know, "_Bastard, you lied…"_

_._

_._

_._

How wrong he was. Every night he came to hunt him down. It make no difference if he was awake or not. He was real. At least real in every dream.

"him…"

That's the only memory he recognized. Anything besides that was a blank space.

"Shikamaru." He didn't know these people. "Thank God. You're awake-"

Who the hell was Shikamaru? Why were these people here? Was that woman crying…

"Who are you?"

_._

_._

_._

His mind was tricky, his memories were partially difficult to reach. It was like the young teen had decided to put aside that part of him. It gave an impression of a tunnel closing and opening doors. Doors that just the owner could open. Like some kind of programmatic computer.

She reached more calm, finding for any cracks. Waiting to reach something, but it never occurred to her that the memory had reached for her instead.

Ino knew Shikamaru wasn't about to give in any information.

"_Come on. Let me see," _

He was no fool, not even after the fatigue caused by dreamless nights. Hunting that ghost.

"_What do you want?"_

"_Please." _She was persistent. "_I need to help you out."_

"Get out my head!"

That was all she could take-Blank spaces, no a single hint of a memory.- God just knowing she had to tell everyone this. It burn her eyes and soul.

"_Goodness, You really have no memory."_

.

.

.

Three weeks has passed…

The couple seemed uncertain of the whole situation. He understood, but there was no single connection. Blood. That was about it. Nothing more than that, they were simply an old couple taking care of a boy with no single memories. Just a terrible, repetitive dream. More like a nightmare.

It started with the need of something. Air. Something held his throat tightly. He could get a good view of those eyes. His mouth moving.

"_Let me show you how bad the AMBU tortured me." _The voice was full of hatred_, "Let me show you how to kill inside out. But you're good at that, aren't you? Like you did to me."_

Did I provoke something?

Visitors came in and out of what they call "his bedroom", certainly uncomfortable with the confusion in Shikamaru's eyes. He welcomed them, introduced to them as if they had just met. -There was a cheerful blond, a canine-fanatic, and a chubby guy-So far he had only three visitor. Plus the blond girl. But he had overreacted and shout her out. His reason were obvious, and understandable after being exposed to some weird mental experience.

The sound of the door opening broke his thoughts.

"Oh, hello." His mother had welcomed a new visitor, sounding a little surprised. "Come in. You came to see him?"

"…yes."

"You can go to his room, Neji-kun."

So this one had at least a decent name.

He simply sat and closed his eyes. These people didn't gave up. There was no point in talking to them, it wouldn't bring back what they expected. He had tried, but the same thing happen. Nothing.

The door was creaking, the man entered somehow indecisive.

"Shikamaru?"

He raised his eyes.

"God, no…YOU…"

Those were, there was not mistake. Pale as the sad moon. Hands strong enough to kill, to break bones. He couldn't be here, he was a mere illusion. He couldn't be here. In his bedroom.

He walked three steps back, trembling knees, The nausea familiar after waking up every morning after the nightmare. The man stood there, as if he had no clue how to react. There was just no difference.

"Shikamaru, stop." There was panic in those pale eyes. "God, I…What did I do…"

He needed to run, to wake up…

"Stop…don't…"

"This is all my fault…I didn't mean any of this. "It was a mere whisper, but he caught the words. "Goodness. I…I'm sorry."

Fault? Sorry? What was he talking about?

Neji raised a hand trying to reach.

"Get out! Get out!"

He flinched at those words, and before he could say anything Yoshino was already in the room. His son trembling confused and shocked… Neji walked out the room with a calm that could have surprised Shikamaru. His mother next to him holding his shoulder, shaking. Herself panicking at the sight of Shikamaru's trembling.

"What happen?" She keep asking. "Speak! Did you remember something? Shikamaru!"

Ghost don't hunt down nobody…Especially ghost inside nightmares…

"_Yes they do…"_

_._

_._

_._

_**First. I'm sorry b/c this is so confusing, Yes, Neji caused Shika to lost his memories, and I will let the dream into detail next chapter, and hope to help you understand a little bit more. Thanks~**_


End file.
